Wishes of the Night
by Shikushikun
Summary: What if a new type of Kor stalked the night in the world of 07-Ghost? One that made their victims thirst for blood and eyes turn red... Look out, Hakuren...! Dedicated to Debit-kun :B
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me if I get some of the details wrong about their home in the church! I'll try to make up for it. :D  
Synopsis: What if a new type of Kor stalked the night in the world of 07-Ghost? One that made their victims thirst for blood and eyes turn red... Look out, Hakuren!!!

WISHES OF THE NIGHT  
By Shikushikun

It was dark in the suburbs that surrounded the Barsburg Church.

A young man with the midnight scuff of hair chucked a large rock through the window of an empty home. There was no crash because the glass had already been broken through by someone else. He had stayed out long after he was due to get back home. He didn't want to go, not to the place where his brother lay ill. But he knew he had to return... if only for his brother's sake.

He walked.

What was that?! There was a scrape behind him, like that of a shoe. When he looked back, there was nothing but the shadows of the long street, and the silent homes, in the outskirts of the city. He had wandered far, tonight. Fortunately he had the moon to light the way.

And turning, his body jerked to a halt before he even registered in his mind that someone was suddenly there in front of him. Though the form had long hair, it was definitely the shape of a man. But he couldn't move - because red eyes had locked on to his own. And not only that but black, curved, and wicked looking wings of bones.

The man smiled, and he could see clearly two very sharp fangs in the stranger's smile.

His instincts cried out in fear! But he didn't like to listen to fear. He knew runining would be meaningless so he drew back his fist and sent a punch at the man's face.

SMACK. It had hit. SMACK. Another one for good measure. There was a SNAP too, the sound of a jaw breaking. He leaped back, thinking he had won.

The stranger just turned his head back towards the young man. The jaw was open, unnaturally wide, but there was a click and low sound and suddenly it was fine.

"What the hell...?!" He said, startled.

Then he was dragged close with strength no one human could possess. The man cradled his neck and waste like a lover, and the breathe was warm against his skin.

_What do you wish for?_

The voice echoed not just in his ears but his soul.

_We are called_

_Vor_

_We will give you happiness._

The young man known as Davi closed his eyes, but when he woke he would be a different creature entirely.

End Part 1

Notes: Haha, that is right it is a Vampire-Kor! I wondered if I should of made it a Twilight crossover but these guys have no realtion to Twilight, not even the sparkling skin (I know I know laaaame) even tho I personally loved the book, but I decided to make them more like the traditional vampires but with a 07-Ghost twist to it. But maybe charactesr BASED on other series might show up for the fun of it you know? Aah I rambled sooooo sorry! There are a lot of mistakes... Anyway it is my first attempt at 07-Ghost fic and I am happy you stopped by, please review and I will love you forever ^_^ Do not worry, the actual characters from the series will show up next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back! I tried to bang this out as fast as I could. It's a little short, but here goes, hee hee, please review as always! But only if you feel like it. It's okay!

WISHES OF THE NIGHT  
By Shikushikun  
Part 2

It was an evening later when Hakuren, Teito, and the small dragon formerly known as Mikage had ended up outside of the church's grounds. Kor had struck the area hard and in great numbers so those Bishops in training had been sent out to look for people who might be afflicted. They had stern orders to return to the Bishops once they received proper information and were not to engage the Kor.

"Is this the right way?" Hakuren asked, a little irritant. He flicked a lock of his pale golden hair out of his eyes, but in the night it could have been white or even gray. It was hard to distinguish color in the dark, and his normally lilac-colored orbs were likewise desaturated.

"I don't know." Teito replied. They've been wandering for hours.

"I think we have enough names, we can get back to Frau." He held up a list with those suspected of having Kor.

"There's something not right about this." Teito said. "Don't you think so?" Mikage responded with a little buu.

"It doesn't seem like the usual methods by a Kor, no." Hakuren considered with a shiver. "The reports of puncture wounds on their necks is a little odd, and a few victims seemed anemic."

"Could it be a new kind? I heard rumors..."

"It's possible," he answered, reluctant.

CRASH! There was a ruckus down an alleyway! A darting shadow and then like an inky blotch of ink against the night, a figure with wings could be seen escaping away as fast as humanly or inhumanly possible. There was a scream.

"Help me!" came a woman's voice. Teito and Hakuren rushed to her side, next to the crates which had fallen.

"What's wrong?!" Teito asked. The woman cupped the side of her neck, but blood was seeping slowly from a wound there. It glistened in the dim light of the nearby lamps, and the boys looked repulsed.

"He... he bit... stop him..." Then the woman fainted right away!

Teito and Hakuren looked at each other and nodded. Hakuren focused and sent an ball of Zaiphon high into the air where it would burst yellow, red, before fading into purple. It would be a beacon for any of the Bishops and he hoped they saw it.

"Mikage, stay with her" Teito ordered. The dragon protested, but he stood and turned to Hakuren. They knew couldn't let this Kor escape. "Let's go!"

Together, they ran down the direction that the Kor left at. The homes here were shadowed and many were abandoned. Hakuren wondered how they could of gotten so far from the church. Looking around, they saw a figure leaping from roof to roof like a cat. He glared, trying to make out anything beyond the wings and figure of a person they were connected to. It didn't fly, strangely enough. Was it too weak? Or perhaps the Kor hadn't completely taken over yet.

"You keep going and try to trap him, I'll go this way!" Teito declared.

"Wait--!" It wasn't a good idea to split up. But when he turned, his friend had disappeared somewhere and he still chased the shadow from the ground. He gripped his baculus in worry, trying not to have an inner fit at his emerald-eyed partner. As the days grew closer and closer to the exam, he found himself thinking more and more about Teito Klein than he would have liked. They were friends, certainly, but there was a strange warm feeling in his chest when the boy-who-was-not-a-boy smiled. Not just smile at him, either, but at anything. Whatever made the ex-slave happy, Hakuren was okay with.

Then a few moments later, he could see the flash of Zaiphon and then Teito joining in the chase again, but this time on the roof.

The outskirts of the city was like a dilapidated maze full of rot and weeds. The homes were boxy, and nestled close together, leaving only a small room in between. The roads weren't much better and crackled and stuck up in places like mounds of discarded things that once was cared for, and if Hakuren thought about it to hard it seemed like a very lonely place. But instead he ran, ran as fast as he could with all the strength he could muster. Since the place was so empty, they could use their Zaiphon wouldn't worrying about destroying someone's home or damaging property.

As if Teito had read his mind, something struck near the Kor and shattered bricks to rain debris down towards him.

"CAREFUL!" Hakuren shouted.

"Sorry!" was the response. The Kor then jumped across the road with a mighty leap. For a single moment, Hakuren felt the intense burn of eyes scrutinizing his form as the figure sailed over to the next rooftop. Teito had been right - there was something different about this kind of Kor.

Teito: "Don't just stand there!"

Hakuren broke out of his thoughts and made a quick turn down an alley way. He readied his baculus. They had a job to do.

But with the unfamiliarity of the terrain and layout of the place, it was mere minutes later when Hakuren found himself lost amid the buildings. His heart was beating loudly to his own ears, and his panting filled the night so as he couldn't hear the rapid steps of his partner, and the darkness was all but enveloping. Only the moon lit his way now, his own single, stable beacon.

A scraping sound behind him.

"Teito?" He said, uncertain. He held out his baculus - but nothing......

And then an arm snaked around his stomach from behind and drew him close and as tight as a bear trap. Hakuren lashed out and struggled, but the man, this Kor, had gripped the hand holding the baculus and pulled back and he couldn't swing it around. His hair tied back, but strands of it had come loose from the chase. Then with a frightful shudder he felt the Kor pressing a mouth against his exposed and slightly sweaty neck which was warm from the running too. He'd never been held so intimately! It was embarrassing, but he couldn't think about that for long.

_What do you wish for?_ It whispered. Bone-wings wrapped around them, hugging them together. These wings were slightly different than the normal Kor - instead of white, these gave off no impression of light and were pure black.

_'Oh no!_' he thought. He tried to scream but the Kor slapped a hand against his mouth and twisted his head to the side. _'What are you?!' _he wanted to shout.

_We are Vor_

All things you desire you will have

But now sleep...

Hakuren eyes closed as if they weighed a ton and he fell into darkness. There was a distant, sharp pain on his neck but that, too, faded away like a candle being snuffed out by the wind.

End of Part 2  
Aaaah!! Will Hakuren be okay?? Even I do not know...... (actually don't worry you'll find out )


	3. Chapter 3

And so it continues......~!

WISHES OF THE NIGHT  
By Shikushikun  
Part 3

Though he wasn't sure how much time had passed or if any did at all, there was a bright flash of light and then Hakuren seemed to jolt awake with a start. He sat against the stone wall of an alley and wasn't sure how he had gotten there. He was just chasing the Kor, wasn't he...? He stood and the pale folds of his robes seemed to shift and flutter at the graceful action even though there was no breeze.

"Hakuren!" It was Teito's voice, young and energetic as always and always betraying his emotional state of being. The light came from Mikage, who sent out a small bust of fire from his jaws to light the way for the two seconds that were needed. The dragon sat on Teito's head like a bacon and gripped tightly to the chocolate-brown mass of hair. "Where've you been?! I looked everywhere, I thought maybe that Kor..."

"I'm fine," Hakuren answered, feeling touched at the concern. "It got away from me...I think..."

His friend breathed a sigh of relief. "It attacked me, but Mikage came and warned me just in time. It ran off a while ago."

"I thought you left him with that woman?"

"He didn't listen."

Hakuren frowned at this. Though he was quite thankful no harm had happened, the dragon had explicitly disobeyed Teito. That is, if he could understand that well. "Let's go back and check on her," he said almost haughtily. "She could be in danger for all we know."

"Yeah, let's go. Someone should be here soon. It's too bad the Kor got away..." As Teito said this, he pet Mikage, who cooed. Seeing this, Hakuren felt a swell of some dark, unnameable feeling in his chest for a moment, like a bubble rising from the deepness of the ocean, only to split apart into tinier bubbles and disapate before reaching the surface. Whoa... that was a little weird.

But he shook the feeling off and they hurried back down the streets to meet Frau, who arrived on a hawkzile at the place just as they did.

"What did you find?" Frau asked, all business. He kneeled next to the woman, who was still passed out. "I saw your signal."

"There was a Kor," Teito answered.

Hakuren nodded, but was distracted by the air Frau gave off at the moment. In these times, the man was every measure that first impression he had of him, those years ago. As the Bishop checked the lady over, his gloved fingers checking her wounds and pulse like the professional he was, it was easy to ignore the less savory and lewd parts of his mother's savior. In the bright lights of the vehicle, his hair was highlighted with gold. But, Hakuren thought to himself, those lewd parts were endearing in a way. It made the Bishop human in his mind, hence helping him indulge in THAT hobby from time to time with magazines. (Bribes.)

"You BRAT. Did you just leave her here like this? If this wound was any worse, she could of bled out."

"We couldn't let the Kor get away and find another victim!" Teito replied, but still looked abashed.

"At least you should have taken care of her injuries first before running off." Frau looked to the both of them, and Hakuren suddenly felt very ashamed. The Bishop was right! What had he been thinking? He felt like he had let him down.

"I'm sorry," said Hakuren, voice soft.

"She'll be okay though. Did you find the Kor?" Both he and Teito shook their heads. "Great. All right, we'll take her back to the others. We found a load of other people today with the same story. An injury or mark on their neck, and all acting funny. This is confirmation that a Kor is behind it... a new kind we haven't had much experience with."

"What kind is it...?"

"Vor," Hakuren suddenly answered.

"That's right, Vor." Frau looked at him, the blue eyes dark as the sky at the moment but dense as if they could penetrage right through him.

Teito asked, "How do you know?"

"I.. I think I heard it say it while we chased it." But Hakuren was puzzled, he didn't remember hearing it. But he knew it, all the same, though he hadn't an hour ago. He shrugged. "What does it do?"

"We're not sure exactly. I'll tell you guys more when we get back home."

They all loaded up on the hawkzile which had problems lifting off with a grand total of four people on it, plus a baby dragon but he hardly counted, and headed back to the church.

---

"Vor," Frau explained later while they sat in the waiting area outside of the victim's ward. "Is a vampiric-Kor. It spreads by coming into contact with blood, like a disease, and slowly eats at the person just like one too."

"Are there any markings like a normal Kor?" Teito asked, thoughtful. His gaze was inward.

"One appears a day later, usually where the infection took place." Frau tapped the side of his neck. "The worst kind of hickey you'll get. The bite heals if a complete infection takes place. Since the person you found was still bleeding, she'll be all right after Castor looks at her. The Vor must have been interrupted. There are some other kids that we have locked up for their own good because we're still looking at how to extract these things from a complete infection..."

"Is it different than normal?"

"A little. When it's a complete infection, it looks like it might be easier to destroy only after the victim gets to the edge of totally succumbing mentally."

"So they don't try to grant wishes?"

"Oh, they do," Frau said, with an air of I-know-everything. "It's just a different kind of wish."

He cocked his head to the side. "Different kind?"

"It kind of warps things. More physical. I'll tell you when you're older." And Frau ruffled Teito's hair with a smirk.

"Tell me now!"

"Older~" And with that singsong note in his voice, the seriousness of their discussion seemed over.

Hakuren had watched and listened with rapt attention, but sensed his own mind wandering at times, like how Frau seemed so strong as he carried the victim down the long halls of the church, or how Teito must be holding tightly to his own feelings about Kor with the experience he had with them. Hakuren was glad Teito hadn't been infected during their chase. After watching his mother go through the suffering, he didn't know if he could stand to have someone else close to him go through the same kind of pain. Fortunately, the Bishops were nothing like his stern, cold father. They would take care of them, their flock.

"You look beat." Amethyst-eyes blinked. Frau somehow had gotten right up to his face without him noticing, lost in thought. Teito's face was a small peek of curiosity over the man's shoulder, with Mikage now nesting in his hair.

"I guess I am" he answered carefully. He tugged absently at the long ponytail of hair that drapped down his neck and shoulder. He WAS tired. How kind it was for Frau to notice. "We ran everywhere looking for that Vor."

"Get to bed. You two did your job - leave the rest to us men, okay?"

"As if you're that mature," Teito grumbled.

"I have more than enough maturity to handle the both of you."

"And what does THAT mean?"

"Secret~"

Before they could continue bickering up a storm, Mikage woke and spat a puff of smoke between them as if to say _shut up already!_

Hakuren laughed at their mute expressions and it was agreed they should all head off to sleep.

End Part 3

OMG where is this going?? Everyone's in trouble now... ;O If you didn't catch it, Hakuren's hair was hiding any evidence of a wound, though there was probably very little bloodstain since the Vor that attacked him cleaned up pretty well in order to hide... And logically something wouldn't want too many people to find the evidence of the infection right away, right? And then made Hakuren forget too oh my gawd... I'm sorry, Hakuren-sama! Gomenasai! Stay tuned for part 4!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep the writing pace up, but I'll do my best! ^^/ Warnings for BL, so please don't continue on if you don't like! The Vor's touch starts to take hold of Hakuren. DO NOT MISS THIS CHAPTER.

WISHES OF THE NIGHT  
By Shikushikun  
Part 4

"Byuu?"

Hakuren stirred awake slowly and felt a weight on his chest. Long lashes fluttered open with a groan. He had tossed and turned in his bed all night, plagued by disturbing dreams. When he tried to remember them, there was nothing except shadows. There were no shadows now, but by the strength of the light across the curtains, he had slept in a little later than usual. But they still had some work to do today.

"Buruu..." That was Mikage again, sitting on him and scratching a long ear with a back claw.

And then a strange sensation hit Hakuren. Things suddenly felt a little distant like he was underwater. He blinked at the baby dragon, who perked up as he stirred. Smacking his dry mouth, he worked up enough saliva to start talking properly.

"What time is it?" Hakuren asked, though didn't expect an answer from Mikage. He looked across to his friend's bed, but it was already neatly folded and missing it's usual inhabitant. "Did Teito leave already?"

"Oh, you're up!" Teito answered as he entered their room with perfect timing. "There's still some breakfast left, but you're going to miss it if you keep sleeping."

Hakuren stared at his friend as if he didn't understand the words. "...I'm hungry," he realized. Not only that, but thirsty.

"Then get on your stuff and let's go! I heard that something happened last night and one of the Vor victims got out of the ward. Everyone's looking for him before his infection gets worse."

The blond tossed aside his sheets (and Mikage, incidentally, who pyaa'd) and headed immediately to his trunk for his robes. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" his tone was annoyed.

The brunette raised and eyebrow. "You were tired. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yes!" he almost snapped, not wanting to admit he did not.

"Just asking! Don't freak out." When Hakuren looked, he saw the annoyed expression he was expecting. His cheeks colored a little and he looked away after a tense pause.

"Sorry." The tone was stilted. "I'll get ready, you go ahead search with the others first."

"Hey, I haven't eaten yet either, stupid. I was waiting for you!"

"...You were?"

"Yeah, so hurry it up." Teito closed the door and waited outside as Hakuren brushed up.

When he stepped out of his night clothes with bare chest and legs, he spotted something odd in the small mirror against the wall. Coming closer... he gasped.

It was a mark against his neck. A black circle with a familiar-looking design from his studies that clung to his skin like a scar for all to see. He backed away.

"Buruu..." Mikage again. He'd been shut in, too. The small dragon-eyes stared at Hakuren, at THAT, with ears at attention.

There was a surge of anger. "...Don't let Teito know," Hakuren hissed. The dragon gave a loud squeak and backed away - and Hakuren briefly felt hurt by the reaction. What he didn't know was that his eyes had taken on a strange red look, and his face had twisted into a evil expression. As the dragon ran to the door to scratch frantically at, Hakuren tugged on his robes and adjusted his collars HIGH as Teito opened the door again to fetch Mikage.

Not long after, they had breakfast. It was a torrid and unsatisfying affair. The water did little to quench his thirst, and the food had no affect on his hunger. His mind was frantically going over the events of the previous day, the encounter with the Vor, chasing, the abrupt waking... Was that when it happened? How could he had let himself be infected? It was the mark of a Kor, a VOR. He was infected, completely.

After he had inhaled his food in worry and twitchily made small talk with his friend and partner, while the dragon sat ever-vigilantly by Teito, he abruptly got up and stalked away.

"--Hakuren. Hakuren!" Teito was quick to follow. "Why the rush?"

"We..." He gulped. "We have to find that Vor, of course. As soon as possible."

"Frau had some of the others look too, remember? We'll find it, don't worry..."

He just shook his head, the feeling of denseness in the air strong again, like he was pushing against something... but the pressure came from INSIDE him. Not out.

"Or are you thinking about what Frau said yesterday?" Teito asked. Hakuren looked up with a start. Had he been discovered...? His friend continued, "He's right, we should have taken care of that woman first before running off. But he knows we were doing what we could to protect everyone... and nothing else happened, so it worked out for the best."

_Teito. Oh Teito_, he wanted to say. For guy so experienced with the darker things in life, he still had an innocent lining in the towering cumulus cloud of his soul. That hopeful thing that he knew even Frau wanted to help preserve. He reached out and snatched Teito's hand and pulled them both to a stop in the corridor.

Swallowing thickly, he opened his mouth to tell him about the mark. "Teito. I..."

But a choking feeling stopped him.

Why

couldn't

he

say

it?

There was a cold tightening in his throat, with the feeling of intense fear and paranoia. If Teito knew... he would reject him. Shun him for having been so weak, to let a Vor infect him. Instead of looking at him with the unsuspecting eyes of a friend, they would widen, the pupils dilate at the emotionally stunning confession before blinking. It would be a moment, but Teito would think less of him, and Hakuren couldn't have that.

His grip lingered for a long time as his sentence trailed incomplete, and Teito gave no hint that the gesture had grown awkward or unwanted.

"You...?" he prompted.

SCREAM!

There was a feeling of deja vu as the shape of a young man ran out into the hall they stood in, and then darted away without another glance to the inner nest of halls.

Nuns surrounded another nun, poised to fight, while a friend held her shaking form.

"Did he hurt you?" Teito asked.

"Just a scratch," she said, still shaking. It was only a scratch on her wrist, and a droplet of blood blossomed and smeared on the cuff of her habit. Hakuren took a huge step back - because suddenly he could SMELL it. The blood. The warmth and life there. Life was what he craved and... wished for...

"E-everyone, please stay together. Teito, I'm going to..." He couldn't finish, and flailed helplessly down the direction of the Vor.

"Let's go!" Of course he was going to insist on coming. So they took off together.

The chase was a mirror of their hunt from last night, but the main difference would be they KNEW the layout of the church. Whoever this Vor was likely did NOT. Some of the halls went in circles, with several halls of gorgeous architecture connecting them together. Stairs going every which way and some people might get easily lost if they did not know the place. And there were people here who cried out when the Vor was spotted and could direct them. All this time, however, Hakuren became hungrier and thirstier the more energy he exerted.

They finally paused in a staircase, breaths heaving. They were not sure which floor to go, whether one up or one down. Hakruen slumped against the large glass window covered in gold etchings. The sun was too bright, and he felt like he could sleep some more despite this being a very important event.

He sat.

In the far recesses of his mind, Hakuren knew he was in trouble the moment Teito knelt down with a face full of concern. "Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it..."

He watched Teito's mouth move without listening to the words. A soft, rosy pair of lips. Acting purely on instinct, he leaned forward and kissed Teito.

It lasted only a second before the boy stumbled backwards and landed on his ass, his face flushed as Hakuren felt. "W-what was that for?!"

Hakuren slowly licked his lips. Teito's eyes widened. Dilated. Blinked. It was too late to turn back now. He crawled forward and grabbed the front of Teito's robes in his fist and tugged them together again.

Mouths met, and it was sweet, at least at first. Teito's noises were muffled and incomprehensible, and Hakuren's strength was more than it usually was. His other hand reached up to stroke the boy's face and fingers slid down to pull at his collar. That neck was warm. It was smooth and begged to be pierced. But, Teito wasn't just taking this sitting down. He had his own arms free and pushed at Hakuren's face, fingers poking unromantically at his cheeks and eyes, a thumb hooking right under his left nostril and making this all VERY uncomfortable! He had to break the kiss.

"STOP THAT!" he snarled. I mean, really snarled. Eyes red and the canines of his teeth had lengthened, causing the normally docile blond to look demonic indeed.

"Hakuren?!" And then knowledge dawned. It was a Vor.

"PYAAAA!" Damn it, Mikage. The dragon pounced between Teito and Hakuren and blew flames at the blond. They were small bursts, but the proximity made it alarming and threatened to leave some third-degree burns if he didn't back off immediately. Which, he did. He let go of his friend and blocked with an arm, scrambling back as a wave of nausea overtook him.

He had attacked Teito! His best friend! Not only that... he kissed him, and for all intense and purpose wanted to BITE him. Infect him.

The three of them stared at each other in silence that seemed to stretch forever.

"...Hakuren?" The voice had an edge of terror that the elder only rarely heard, but most commonly in the dead of night in the midst of a terrible dream or nightmarish memory.

Hakuren shook. He had a Vor in him. He had scared Teito. He was a monster.

With that, Hakuren flew off down the stairs. He picked a floor at random and ran and turned corridors like he had done when chasing the Vor. But this time it wasn't he who did the chasing, no, he was being chased. Perhaps hunted like a beast, or so he imagined. He couldn't let Teito catch him, couldn't let him expose his shame, no it was far better to get away and to hide instead of seeing those eyes again like he did only a moment ago - eyes that were shocked and feeling betrayed. Jade chips that somehow splintered into his heart. He wanted to escape! He had to get out, or melt away.

In the chaos of his heart, he didn't see the figure until it had tackled Hakuren into a wall.

"Teito...?" he asked when he came to his senses. His voice was tight, panicked. His wrists were held to the sides of him, a considerable feat considering his current endowed strength.

"No," came the dusky, calm voice. The owner of that voice was a young man not much older than him, with a scuff of midnight hair. His eyes were red.

"It's you..." he said. The Vor-infected victim on the loose. The young man leaned in with a smirk, cheek against forehead in an oddly intimate manner.

"I think I'll take you," Davi said as he licked his lips, "even though you're a vampire."

End of Part 4

Notes:  
Uwaaah ^^# *blush* If that part was wrong I don't want to be right. (But I'm so super sorry, Hakuren!!) I love Burupya/Mikage a lot, don't you? I wish I owned a baby dragon… Oops, don't take that seriously Kor! Everything happened so fast, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to have the story get very long, so I guess there was a lot of stuff in this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, thank you~!

AND BEFORE I FORGET… this story is 100% dedicated to Debit-kun~! Yaaaaaah!!! ;D


End file.
